Forgiveness
by SibulaSiirup
Summary: After grandpas passing, Orel suffers a faith crisis, sunk in depression and hatred for his parents. Reverend Putty and Stephanie have tried everything, to get Orel to his old self, unaware that the solution is a few miles away, with his puppy love, Christina, who is suffering a similar fate. Rated T for some dark implications.
1. Thy Female Commandments

**_I discovered Moral Orel two months ago, and I really love it. It made me cry and laugh, and laugh crying, it was truly a masterpiece for me, and it was shocking to see the few amount of fanfics there are of this cartoon, and the fewer ones I actually liked (I´m sorry, I don´t like some pairings). So I decided, as always, to take the business in my own hands, and contribute with my little grain of sand for the fandom. _**

**_This story is placed in one of the unproduced episodes, where [spoooilers!] Orel´s grandpa, Arthur, lives with them because he has a terminal desease, and he becomes Orel´s truly good parental figure. Then he dies, and Orel becomes goth out of grief. According to Dino, Reverend Putty would take Orel out of his misery... But I chose to give him a little help. _**

* * *

"Wait, take this. I hope it teaches you to suck better the next time" A drunken voice was heard as she entered the room. It had simple white walls, little furniture, and fewer books, but it had plenty of wooden plaques on the walls, one for every year she had lived. All the plaques had golden letters, which read:

"Thy Female Commandments:

_Thou, Daughter of Eve, shalt not express your opinion_

_Thou, Daughter of Eve, shalt obey the male authority_

_Thou, Daughter of Eve, shalt never look at the male in thy eye_

_Thou, Daughter of Eve, shalt fear thy male__"_

Her feet could barely drag across the room, and the lollipop she was given slipped off her hand and fell to the trash can, alone with another bunch of those. The girl, totally numb, wiped her mouth with her hand, reached her bed and sat gracelessly over it; her eyes were at the height of the newest Commandment, her only birthday present:

_Thou, Daughter of Eve, shalt not tempt thy male with thy hair_

And she sighed. She knew that since she was fourteen, she was now officially desirable for anyone, and being outside with her hair loose, as she always had it before, was similar to going out naked. The tight hair bun was constantly giving her headaches.

Her eyes wandered through the wall, until they reached the golden cross, which was somehow reassuring, at least enough to give her the strength to pray:

"Hello, God, this is Christina Posabule, do you remember me? Sometimes it seems like you don't… Anyway, I know I bother you a lot with this, but I really need some… salvation. I know I have to sacrifice for Daddy´s, but for how long? I just don't feel like… what we're doing is right. It doesn't feel right. Please listen to me. Amen."

She had the feeling her praying wouldn't be heard again; she was having a faith crisis.

* * *

**_This story jumps from one character to other very quickly, that´s why it will have such short chapters. This was just a quick introduction to the story. I always irked me that some characters had more development than others, especially Christina. She was such a flat character, and considering she´d become Orel´s wife, I think they should have given her more personality. _**

**_If you didn´t understand the lollipop part... think dirty._**


	2. Orel s grief

_**Second chapter. I told you I´d be quick. Otherwise, this will be hard to get. **_

* * *

"_Has he gotten over his little childish faith crisis already?" _The drunken voice asked from the telephone and Reverend Putty rolled his eyes, sighing. It was quite stupid and offensive to believe that it was childish to grief for a beloved´s death, especially when you are a quite sensitive and impressionable teenager, and when it had only been two weeks.

"No, it ain´t that easy. Unlike you, Orel did love his grandfather, he isn't self absorbed as you. Yes, I called you that. No, I'm not gonna go to your house to tell you that in your face, and no, it has nothing to do with testosterone. Anyway, give him another couple of days, he's fine with us. No, he still has those piercings, Stephanie is working on that. Steph… My daughter. Yes, I have a daughter. Well, I don't know, he´s still very upset. Yeah, I´ll tell him." Giving a final sigh, Putty hung up, and a monotone voice behind made him jump.

"Was it Clay?"

"Orel! Dear God, you scared the Baby Jesus out of me! Yes, it was Cla… your father."

"He´s not my father" Orel retorted coldly "Was he drunk?"

"He was just a little…" the teen´s look was enough "Very drunk." Putty admitted. "But they need you, they want you back. The kids are asking for you. And cake And milk. But especially you! They need a parental figure and your parents just… aren't enough. They need someone responsible, they need you, Orel! You had your grandfather to guide you, at least for a while, you were lucky! Don't take away the luck…"

"How fun, I don't think of myself as somebody _lucky_. " The Goth teenager stated as he glared the reverend with his black lined eyes.

"Well, the Orel I knew would consider himself lucky if he had the chance to go with Mr. Super Cool Reverend to pick the new Bibles at Valueville! Wanna come?"

"No. Listen, you can leave me alone. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, I'm not gonna set the house on fire or kill myself or anything. Besides, Stephanie will be back soon. So leave me here, Reverend, I´ll be fine."

"If you get lonely, think of Jesus. Do you remember? Your own personal hero?"

"Sure, Jesus" Orel said, though his voice was low and sad.

Putty walked to his car, thinking of the little boy he met: naïve, optimistic, and in what he had become. He knew Orel was just facing a very harass duel, and it was just a phase that the kid would walk trough. But still, it was hard to see the Sun of Moralton so cloudy and gloomy.

Orel stared by the window, looking at the sky, which was clouding, and he thought that right now, when he really needed to be saved, his Own Personal Hero had turned him back.

"Jesus is not my Own Personal Hero. Even He turned His back of me." He mumbled to the window.

* * *

**_Poor adorable Orel... I couldn´t picture him as goth, but then again, I´m good corrupting. It was sad however, to imagine him in such a state. It must be so heartbreaking for Putty... _**


	3. Own Personal Hero

**_Hadn´t uploaded for a while, I was very busy with homework and some artwork for an expo, and stuff... But I´m back. I´m pretty excited for this upcoming Moral Orel Special, even if I´m not gonna be able to watch it because I´m not in the US. It will be airing on my birthday! like a birthdya present for me that I wont be able to enjoy, but others will... Anyway, here´s the third chapter. I´ve seen this story has some fans, thank you so much for reading... It would be nice to read your opinion about this, though. _**

* * *

She stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror, filled with sadness. She was looking sick, tired and pale. The skeleton of a fourteen years old girl. A skeleton with a tight hair bun.

When she was about to give up, she realized something she had never notice before. The only thing in her walls apart from the plaques, a little colorful poster that read "Jesus is your only savior", was reflecting behind her, but her face was covering the "Jesus" part, leaving her with an epiphany:

"Christina is your only savior" She read out loud "That´s what God´s been trying to tell me! He didn't forget about me, I just wasn't clever enough! Of course! God wants me… to be my own personal Hero!"

Christina knew one just can't ignore God when He´s speaking, so she stood up her bed, feeling a determination she hadn't felt for a long time, took the trashcan with those lollipops and walked to her father´s study. She knocked on the door; she was so numb by now she didn't feel any fear.

"Christina! What´s going on? I thought we were done for today. Or do you want more?" Art Posabule asked with a slasher smile.

The girl came closer to him.

"No." She said, and she emptied the trash can over her father´s legs.

The result wouldn't have been faster if Christina had poured gasoline and a match over her father. Art Posabule stood up, more furious than she had ever seen him before, and instead of staying there, as always, and stand the wrath of god, she ran away, as fast as she could. She kept running blindly for a long time, even after she stopped hearing her father´s grunts while dashing.

She ran from home, and kept that rhythm until she realized she was lost in the middle of an empty road, with a lonely signal that stated that Moralton was very far from there. She stared at the signal, almost waiting for something to happen. If she kept walking, it might take days to get to Moralton, but there was someone who cared. Or she could go home and ask for mercy; it was about to rain, and the idea of getting soaked wasn't tempting.

It started raining, and she took shelter under a tree. Her headache had worsened, but she couldn't let her hair loose, it would be against the commandments. Wondering what to do, she started praying:

"God? Christina again. Maybe you´re tired of me, but I need a sign. Should I keep walking and see if I can get to Moralton, or should I return home? Please help me, I'm scared… If I am a desirable girl as my father says, then anyone will try to hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt again."

She was about to say "amen", but a thunder interrupted her, as the lighting fell over a tree next to her, which fell in the middle of the road. Christina asked herself what kind of signal was that, while a red car stopped and its owner got out of it, trying to push the dead tree out of the way.

"Hey, kid! I could use a little help here!" The owner shouted, and the girl quickly came to his aid.

While she was focusing on the dead tree, the man focused on her, and found something oddly familiar about her, but he wasn't able to talk until the obstacle was out.

"Thanks, kid. Without your help, those Bibles wouldn't have arrived to their destiny."

"You´re welcome, Sir."

"I'm Reverend Putty, by the way." He said

"Christina Posabule"

"Hmmm, you seem familiar, but I don't remember… anyway, what are you doing here, in the middle of the road, on your own, when it's raining? Someone could come and hurt you, thank God I found you. "

"I ran away from home" she said, numb, before her sudden realization. "Oh my God, I ran away from home! I'm a terrible sinner, what will He think of me? I'm not honoring my parents, I'm breaking the Commandments, and also the Female Commandment, _Thou shalt obey the male authority_ and I didn't obey my father, and I…"

"Whoa, kid, wait a minute, hold on! You are not breaking anything! And what the heck is a Female Commandment? There´s no such thing! What kind of misogynist told you that?!"

"My dad…"

"Well, your dad is an asshole; and believe me, God doesn't mind if you run away from an asshole. I know about these things."

"Well, maybe, but…"

"You know, if you ran away from that jerk of a father you have, you better come with me, and stop endangering yourself. These places aren't safe at night. Besides, at my place my daughter will help you as well, and Orel could use some company of his age…" Putty said and the girl´s blood ran to her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… Uhm… How is that boy named?" She asked hopefully.

"Orel Puppington, why?"

"We used to be…" Childhood sweethearts "…Friends. Very close friends." She explained while flustering, and Putty finally remembered:

"Wait, I know you! You´re Orel´s little Orel-ette! Geez, you have to come with me, he´s devastated! Maybe you´ve got what he needs to be happy again! Come on, get in the car!"

While Rod Putty was thinking of all possible ways to reintroduce Orel to his former girlfriend, even getting an idea for his next sermon, Christina just sat there, flustered and excited, and she thought that maybe God wasn't wrong when He made her become her Own Personal Hero.

* * *

**_That´s all for this week! Happy Halloween, few people reading this! _**


	4. Grandpa was right after all

**_C´est moi! I'm back after a while. I finally got a chance to watch Beforel Orel, which just aired on my birthday, and it was the best present for a lousy birthday! I loved the music, I´m obssesed with one song... I thought the special would ruin or make my story obsolete, but it didn't, which is great. I even got a chance to apply some things from Beforel Orel on this..._**

**_Recently I read in Tv Tropes that someone, like me, was complaining about Christina´s lack of personality, so I´m still on the quest of finding her one. I decided to make her a little yandere, someone sweet but quick tempered, a little based on Fluttershy´s personality of MLP. _**  
**_This is the longest chapter, it's the climax. I hope you enjoy. Many people began reading this and I couldn't be happier! Keep reading please!_**

* * *

"Do you really want a Prince Albert again? The other one lasted like two days!" Stephanie sighed, boringly.

"Yes, It´s urgent! Please!" Orel pleaded, joining his hands together for the first time in weeks

"Listen kid, you can't fool me. I know what you're doing, I've done it myself. And believe me when I tell you that even all the piercings of the world won't make you feel less hurt. Quite the contrary; it will make you feel a lot of pain, in your crotch. It's not pretty to watch"

"I'm not trying to…" Orel began, and they heard the sound of Putty coming home. "Great, he´s back" he mumbled. "Don't think this is closed!" He told Stephanie before locking himself in the guest room.

Putty entered the house, and he was soaked, something Stephanie knew her father hated. But instead of cursing everything about Mother Nature and her infamous weather, he was smiling.

"Dad, what took you so long? Why are you so wet? And why does it seem you found a treasure or something?"

"Because I did! I almost got hit by a tree, but it doesn't matter, look who I found!" And he pulled a little soaking girl inside the living room.

Stephanie had better memory.

"Hey, you´re Orel´s Closeface! So long without seeing you, where were you, girl?"

"Why everyone has a nickname for me?" Christina asked, getting more flustered with every second.

"He´ll be so happy to see you! Surely he´s been in need for some loving! You guys need to meet again, He´ll be ecstatic! Come on, what are you waiting for? Go to his room!"

"Wait, she needs to clean herself a little, what if she catches a cold?" Rod interrupted

"I hope when she´s done with him he catches one as well…" Stephanie said, thoughtfully, and Christina´s face reddened. "Alright, whatever, but hurry up!"

After said shower, Christina was standing in front of Orel´s door, trembling of fear and embarrassment. She chose to keep the tight hair bun; it was even tighter than before, so she could feel a little pain from breaking the commandments, since she had no remorse. Her mother had taught her that pain was the best way to feel guilty for things you weren't. And she knew she had to feel remorse for disobeying her father´s strict laws, and behaving so unlike her, running away and stuff, but the thing is, she wasn't feeling guilty.

She wore her clothes, dry but dirty, and listened to Putty´s last directions:

"Now, before you come in, you have to know: He´s not the same anymore. He thinks different, he even dresses different. Don't show your surprise when you see him, pretend you´re not horrified by his new look. Don't ask him why he is limping, and…"

"Come on, Dad, let the girl do what she wants, and she´ll know how to break Orel´s shell."

"Why is he limping?" Christina asked, feeling an uncomfortable knot in her stomach

"He´ll tell you if he wants to." Putty said

"Of course he will; she was his first Closeface, he won't be as rude with her as he is with us. She´s like… the chosen one." Stephanie replied, smiling widely.

"I don't think so…Anyway, girl: His grandfather passed away a few weeks ago, so he´s in grief. We hope you can help him find the way again. Now, go inside and pour some sugar over his misery like a good Protestant!"

Those were Rod Putty´s last words, before pushing the girl to the door.

"Oh my, all of this has given me some romantic feelings… I better go to Forgetty´s" Stephanie sighed

"To sink them on booze?" Rod asked playfully

"Nope, to see if I get enough courage to flirt with the bartender" She explained and left.

Meanwhile, Christina was knocking softly on the wooden door and the response was simple:

"Go away" Orel´s answer was muffled by the door.

"Orel? It´s me, Christina Posabule. Do you remember me?" She asked and there was silence on the other side of the door, for a few minutes. Finally she chose to enter the room.

The white walls were filled with disturbing posters of metal bands, with some disturbing music playing and a disturbing Orel sitting over the bed, without facing her. The boy slowly turned around, and Christina gasped. He was wearing black clothes, black eyeliner, black make up, lots of piercings and his hair was a mess. But the most disturbing part was his eyes. Huge bags were below them, and he was looking sad, pale, sick and angry.

"Uhm… Hi, Orel. It´s been a while…" She saluted him.

"Quite some time ago" he stated. "Anyway, you´ve seen me, so I guess you can go. There´s the door." Orel said in a dry way that pissed the girl to no end.

"You promised you´d come back, remember? Your exact words were: _Since I know where you live, I think I could come more often, to trade brothers' back… and maybe something more. _And then you kissed me on the cheek and ran away. And I waited, boy did I! And days turned into months and into years and you never came back, do you imagine how much… faith I had…?"

"Faith is worthless" Orel replied, ignoring the girl´s ramping rage, which only worsened it "And I was very busy to care about you"

"Busy?" She repeated in an irked tone and he stood up, limping while getting closer to her, but there was no love in his eyes like before. For Orel Puppington, love was gone.

"Yes, _busy_." He said, mimicking her tone "I was busy going to a hunting trip with my father, watching him getting drunker every time and being the most pathetic human being, getting shot by him and waiting _two entire days_ until I was taken to the hospital, getting used to be limp the rest of my life, watching everything I believed in crumble and fall, learning my father was homosexual and that he and mom never cared for each other, having just a little glimpse of happiness when grandpa came home and losing it again when he… Passed away" Said this, his eyes watered. "I was very busy, Christina, and I never got enough time to think about stupid, stupid puppy love!" She reached out to grab him when he lost his balance, but he backed off. "Don't touch me! I´m not broken, wipe that little look off your face! What are you doing here, anyway?!"

"I can´t believe I got to think you would be my own personal hero… you couldn't even save yourself! Do you realize how… pathetic you look? You are just like my father when he´s drunk! Except for the rape part." Christina blurted, and then she covered her mouth. _This is our little secret, and if you tell anybody, God will be mad…_ she heard her father´s voice.

"Rape?" Orel asked, with a little bit of shock

_Nah, what the heck. _

"Yes! That´s all he ever does, he drinks and then calls me to his studio where he would do horrible things and I had to swallow everything because I´m supposed to be a good girl, but do you know what is like having to hide everything from everyone? This was my life, and I hated it, but finally God heard my prayers and, taadaa! You came into my life. For the first time I wasn't the overly religious girl who isn't allowed to make friends, the nerd that everyone bullies at school, for the first time I wanted to disobey my parents and have a boy who could be my friend, for the first time I had will, a reason to survive, to fight and rebel! The reason was you! But then the reason disappeared, and he never called, and all I was left with was loneliness, and now look at you! My new reason to fight… broken and pathetic"

"Maybe you needed a stronger reason" Orel replied, "You shouldn't have ever trusted in me"

"Maybe you´re right! Maybe I should even leave you right now, and let you keep going with your little game of _let's make everybody hate Orel Puppington´s guts! _I can play that game!" Christina replied angrily before stomping to the door, only to stop when a little plead was heard, which sounded a lot like the little boy who blushed and ran away after kissing her goodbye on the Arms Length Dance night.

"No, wait a minute" Orel asked and she stopped. She turned around to see him, who for a moment thought he could open up a little. "You… how did you find me?"

"I ran away from home. Reverend Putty found me…" She explained. "They thought I could help you…"

"Now, it seems you are the one who needs help" Orel replied, in a sweeter tone than before, and invited her to sit by his side. Christina sat, a little bit flustered.

"Look at us: We´re two lousy teenagers… Do you remember how hopeful we were at the Arms Length Dance?" The girl sighed

"We thought we´d be together…" Orel continued

"You know, Art discovered that I had gone somewhere. When I crept inside my house, he was there, waiting for me in the kitchen. It was awful… And I don't wanna think what would have happened if he had known that I had been with you"

"You know, the only thing that prevented me for breaking apart the day Clay shot me was thinking of you"

"And life just worsened the day Block was gone. I came home from school and I never saw him again. Mom ignored me when I asked. And even though he wasn't talkative or… civilized, he was my only friend. He would always color my drawings; I don't know why he always painted Jesus green. We were the weird girl with her retarded brother, and later it was just me. At least his tantrums would prevent me from hearing my parent´s constant fights... I mean, everything suddenly took a loop, what happened?" She asked rhetorically

"Life. That´s what happened."

"Weren't we supposed to be stronger than that?"

"Sometimes I wonder what grandpa would think of me now; if he would think I´m different" Orel stated "He certainly thought I was strong."

"Well, you are pierced" She pointed out and he rolled his eyes "if that´s what you mean by _different_."

"He wrote me a letter when I was four, but Clay hid it. I found it on his studio, the day grandpa…" His voice broke again. "I haven't read it, I don´t think I'll have the courage" Orel explained, and gave Christina a folded sheet, which she read out loud

"_Dear Orel: Always remember, son. Even though you are the perfect candidate for brainwash in this town, you are also too pure and good-hearted to be corrupted. Love, Grandpa. _Now, that´s sweet, don´t you think? I think he wouldn't even care to see you all pierced… Orel?" She asked and turned around to see him. He was pressing his lips together, trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh, Orel, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be! I'm alright! See?" He said, though his voice and looks said the exact opposite

"You´re doing it again, you´re closing your mind again. I bet you even pierced yourself to close your mind to all those feelings."

"You don´t understand… These piercings, they help me."

"I understand better than you think. You want to feel physical pain so it can eclipse a little all the emotional pain you´re feeling. But you could pierce your whole body and it wouldn't make a difference; you would still feel miserable."

"How do you…?" Orel began.

"…Know? My hair bun is always tight, so it can give me headaches." She explained. "I told you I knew. You feel that God has forsaken you, or that He´s mocking of you. You´re tired of His games; you just want to be left alone. You are desperately asking Him to stop playing with you as if you were his little clumsy marionette, you are pleading him to send you some help, some kind of savior who should take you away from your misery. First God was my savior, but I felt He had turned his back away from me. Then I thought of you, but you never came back. And finally I realized God wasn't playing dumb: He was waiting for me to realize if anyone will save me, it will be me. Look at that letter. Your grandpa always loved you; he had faith in you, why can´t you have some faith too? He´s right, you are kind and good-hearted and sweet, you don't need any of this. If you wanna cry, then do it! I won't judge you. But don't let that kill off the Orel we knew, the one your grandpa described in his letter, the one I fell in love with."

"Why don´t we make a little experiment?" She suggested "Close your eyes"

"What are you gonna do?" Orel asked, a little playfully.

"Don't ask." She said, and he obeyed.

Orel closed his eyes, leaving himself to Christina´s will, and she carefully removed all the piercings of his face, took a tissue and removed the makeup, and arranged the mess he had for hairdo. He wasn't angry, and for the first time in a while, he felt relaxed and a little fuzzy inside. He wasn't used to physical contact, which was reassuring, and especially that girl´s contact was somehow electrifying.

Christina told him to open his eyes, and he faced a mirror and an old photo of himself. In the picture he was looking faithful and happy.

"Now you look like your grandpa will always remember you" She said and he stared at the reflection and the picture.

"How could I be so damn happy? Maybe I was in denial. Maybe I was just plain stupid. Or maybe… Maybe deep inside I knew I was surrounded by terrible people but I chose to forgive them, because we are only humans, and we make mistakes. That´s it! Christina, you were right! I am my Own Personal Hero! And Jesus as well, I mean, He can help a little but we are the only ones who can decide what to do with our lives, if we want to be miserable or if we want to break all the pain and for once being different from our terrible parents. I don't wanna be miserable like Clay. He chose to be that way, and I can choose different. And not only me, also you and everyone." Orel said, having a strong epiphany.

Suddenly everything made sense; his parents were just acting that way because they were humans and forgiving was sometimes hard, but once you forgave you were free again, undamaged.

Orel smiled for the first time, and thought that Grandpa wouldn't want to see him in such a state. He wanted to prove him right, to show him how he, Orel Puppington, as naïve and stupid as he probably was, could be undamaged, could survive and keep his head up despite everything life put him trough. He remembered Grandpa´s last words, when he held his hand, and Grandpa asked him to be happy. Always happy, always full of love, and uncorrupted.

"_I love you Orel, be good. Don't let the rain ruin your parade, okay? And by rain I mean Clay and all the other people. Never let them change who you are"_

"But sometimes it is so hard not to be miserable" Christina stated, thinking of her own terrible parents, and how much she missed Block. And now she had helped Orel to repair himself, but she was still broken. It was always that way, she helped everyone but her.

"But you can try. You are stronger than that." Orel said, and he untied the hair bun she was wearing. Her hair fell upon her shoulders and she gasped. Orel surely didn't understand the great importance of his simple act, the symbolism, but without knowing he had set her free.

"Just like grandpa didn't want me to be miserable, I don't want you to be so" he explained and approached, until their foreheads were touching like many years ago, like their first encounter, or that little shy peck on the cheek.

"I told you before I had been busy… Well, I'm free right now... If you are still interested" He said and both smiled silently, leaning closer.

Watching secretly from a distance, Putty was the only witness of Orel´s and Christina´s first kiss. He closed discreetly the door, decided to leave the two lovebirds alone, and smiled. All of this had given him inspiration for this Sunday´s sermon.

* * *

**_Sooo, climax is done! Did you like it? I hope it wasn´t too far of the series. I think Orel was a little OCC, but considering he´s traumatized, I think it´s justified. Christina, on the other side, couldn´t be OCC because she doesn´t even have character. I hope the personality I built up for her was believable._**

**_Liked it? loved it? hated it? tell me what you think_**


End file.
